Ala-Rasi (everything for you )
by crazycrystal10
Summary: It's new years eve at the Queen mansion
1. chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve and the house was teaming up with people. That wasn't something new,it was a Queen family tradition to throw a big party on New Year's Eve. But this years party was different and that could be summarized from the fact that the Queen Matriarch,Moira was supervising the preparations herself and not her assistant.

*Live Coverage from Channel 52*

People of starling we are standing right outside the Queen Mansion which you can see is all set and ready for the year end bash. The guests have already started arriving. Just now the governor has arrived. And looks likes Mr.Merlyn is here.

"Tommy! Mr.Merlyn ,how excited are you for this party ? "

" the party is going to be amazing because of all the beautiful women that are in there. But on a serious note this is really special. Today's party marks one very special occasion."

And that was Tommy Merlyn,Oliver Queen's best friend and the most eligible bachelor in Starling City now that his best friend has finally settled down.

Switching off the TV, Oliver turned around and walked to his wife who was standing in front of the full length mirror and adjusting her gown. Standing behind her he looked at their reflection together and thought how lucky he is.

"Honey,you look beautiful" saying so he put an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into him. Almost immediately her cheeks colored and she smiled softly at him.

Looking into his eyes in the mirror she replied "Thank you"

Nuzzling the side of her face he whispered quietly into her ear "Baby,it's going to be okay. I'll be by your side the entire night. You have nothing to worry about"

"Oliver,I know you are missing your dad today. It's okay to miss him and be sad. But remember that he would want you to be happy."

Hearing this Oliver was once again amazed how well his wife knew him. She was truly his better half.

"I know that he would want me to be happy. And I am happy and you are the reason for this happiness Felicity. "

She turned around and gave him soft kiss. Pressing her forehead against his she softly whispered "I love you."

Pressing an equally soft kiss to her lips he replied "I love you too "

Looking into her eyes Oliver reminisced about that day almost an year ago when his mom and dad had sat him sat him down to have a very serious talk. Apparently they had found the perfect girl him to marry and wanted him to meet her. His sister Thea outraged on his behalf had immediately said to her parents how wrong this was and that they shouldn't be making such important decisions for his life. Although he was touched by his sisters defense of him,he didn't share the same thoughts as her. He was 30 and single. He had plenty of relationships in his past but none of them had been the illusive one. And now Oliver wanted to not necessarily settle down but atleast have a someone special in his life. Someone to just be with at the end the day. Someone who was just his. And maybe he wanted the stability of marriage as well. He was a successful in his professional life but it was no longer fulfilling. So he agreed to meet the girl.

Turns that was the best decision he ever made because Felicity Smoak was everything that he didn't even know he needed. He was smitten by her from the first meeting and within a month they were married. Like every marriage they had their ups and downs but every moment with Felicity by his side was bliss.

They entered the party holding each other's hands coming down the stairs. At the base of the staircase they were greeted by Moira and Thea.

Kissing both their's cheeks she turned to Felicity and said "You look beautiful,my dear"

"Thank you. Thea helped with the dress"

On hearing her name Thea put an arm around Felicity and holding her said "Well, sister green sure looks good on you and this is proven by the fact that my brother is staring at you with hearts in his eyes"

As if on cue,Felicity's cheeks turned red and the three of them laughed at the teasing.

With only fifteen minutes left for the arrival of new year Oliver pulled Felicity with him to the center of the stage. Holding a mic in his hand "Ladies and Gentleman can I please have your attention."

Satisfied when everyone was looking at him Oliver continued "Every year we have this party and we celebrate the year gone by and wait for the arrival of next one. This year has been especially kind to me and my family"

Squeezing Felicity's hand he faced her,looking into her eyes he spoke " This year was filled with an unexpected happiness. I lost my father this year but that I was able to cope with that because of this beautiful and strong women. Felicity you are the most amazing person I've had the pleasure of meeting and makes me extremely proud to be your Husband. You are everything that I never even knew I needed. "

By this point every eye in the room was the couple and they were to every word that was being said.

" Baby,you have already made me the happiest man on the face of this earth by marrying me and as the clock strikes twelve tonight it will be one year of this happiness. I love you, Felicity and happy anniversary. "

Before the words even left his mouth Felicity hugged him and said " I love you too" and kissed him right in front of the entire party.

Breaking the kiss and still in each other's arms,looking up at him she said "Happy anniversary Oliver and this year has also been the happiest year of my life."


	2. rabaata

You are the Maggie to my masala,

You are the charger to my phone,

You are the ink to my pen,

You are eraser to my pencil,

You are the beat to my heart,

You are the forever to my always.

I know that this attempt at poetry is really bad but you said that you love it when in books the guy does something creative for his girl. Well,baby this me doing something for my girl.

I love you.

A note received by Felicity from Oliver.

Felicity loved her work. As far back as she could remember she had always been interested in computers and technology. So,it wasn't really a surprise when she eventually opened her own company, Smoak Technologies. She loved every aspect of her job,from working with computers to being the CEO. But even a genius like her sometimes got tired of all the work and today all she wanted when she got back to her apartment was to shower,eat and fall asleep.

Just as she entered her apartment,her phone rang. It was her mother calling her for what was probably the 100th time that day to remind her that she had to meet *Oliver Queen* tonight. When she had agreed to let her mom find the "perfect guy" for her,she had thought it would probably take her some months but well here she was 2 weeks after giving her mother the green signal . She ignored her mother's call because she really didn't want her to make her all the more nervous. Already she was having trouble coming to grips with the fact she was going to meet The Oliver Queen and she was supposed to have some sort of conversation with him . Felicity maybe the confident,outspoken and bold CEO of the most influential tech firm but in personal life she was the exact opposite.

Oliver nervously fidgeted with his cuff links and once again checked the time on his watch . Ms.Smoak wasn't late,he was early. He had been so nervous about somehow messing this up that he had arrived 15 minutes before the set time. Today was the day or rather the night that he was going to meet her. *Felicity Smoak*. He was so very curious about her . Even though they ran in the same social circles he had never met her before . All he knew about her was what his mother told him and what he knew about her as the CEO of Smoak Technologies. It was almost time,she would be here any minute . Just as he finished this thought a tiny blonde woman dressed in a knee length red dress entered the restaurant and she took his breath away. The maitre'd lead her to his table. When she was close enough Oliver stood up to greet her.

Extending his hand forward he said "Hi,I'm Oliver Queen." Placing her hand in his she replied "Felicity Smoak and I know who you are Mr.Queen, not that I know you ..just that I know you. I know it all sounds same but it really isn't . " Almost instinctively he squeezed her hand slightly and she took a deep breath and composed herself.

He pulled back her chair and then made sure she was seated properly .

Once he settled back into his chair it was sort of awkward because Felicity didn't know how to start a conversation with him . And his eyes were so blue ! She could stare at them all day. Felicity may be a shy person but even worse than that was the fact that she couldn't ignore awkward pauses. She just had to open her mouth and just babble. And this silence was stretching between them and she just knew even before opening her mouth that it was going to get even more awkward because well aparaently she was going to speak .

"So...you are the guy that my mother thinks is perfect for me ? My mother is really not a good judge of character if you ask me. Not that I'm saying that you have a bad character ! It's just she tends to be a little superficial and I'm going to stop talking now coz this getting more awkward."

Closing her eyes Felicity took a deep breath to calm herself and opening her eyes she slowly took a peek at Oliver . Generally,people tended to look at her as if she was crazy after her babbling but Oliver ...Oliver Queen was looking at her with tiny smile on his face. It seemed as if even his eyes were smiling. As he continued to stare her with those smiling eyes,she felt her cheeks growing warm. Thankfully she was saved from making any more small talk by the arrival of waiter .

Oliver had his breath knocked out when had first seen her . She was a vision. She was simply ethereal. But then she started talking ...it was more of babbling really but it was so adorable. She was adorable and cute. Two words he had never thought that he would ever use to describe a woman. Then she had looked at him with a slightly apprehensive look and when he had just continued staring at her ...she had blushed. He had dated a lot of women in past but she was the first one who was just refreshing. After her initial babble,they ordered their food and the conversation had simply flowed between them . Sure there were some awkward pauses and her cheeks had mostly remained red but as time passed they grew comfortable with each other. Being with her and just simply talking about everything and anything was an amazing feeling. After the date,they had exchanged numbers and he had kissed her good bye on the cheek.

Now..hours after the date he was still thinking about her and smiling . Felicity Smoak, he couldn't wait to unravel the mystery she is.


End file.
